Conversations
by cjh4ever
Summary: A series of conversations between Jack and Ianto set over a number of years.
1. 2008

_A series of conversations between Jack and Ianto through the years, starting a few days after Exit Wounds in 2008. They all take place in Jack's office in the Hub unless otherwise stated._

* * *

**Conversations**

**2008**

"Here's your coffee. Drink it while it's hot."

"Thanks."

"What's up?" Ianto sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been holed up in here all day. And you've barely spoken to Gwen or me."

"Lots to do." Jack looked up, his usual ready smile absent. "Reports to write, replacements to find."

"Any joy?"

"Uh, not really." Jack paused. "To be honest I haven't looked very hard. Can't see the point of it all. I'll bring someone in and then they'll die. Why bother?"

Ianto removed an invisible speck from his trouser leg. "You never went on that staff motivation course, did you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How do you expect Gwen and me to feel positive about the future when you're like this? What happened to those fine words about 'the end is where we start from' or some such?"

"Want to know the truth? Right now, Ianto, I feel like just packing it all in and walking away. You and Gwen, you could have normal lives instead of dying young. I mean, what good do we do? Why not just give it all up?"

"Because what we do matters, it has to. Otherwise Toshiko, Owen and the rest have all died for nothing. Who else can keep the aliens under control? Unless ..."

"What?"

"Is this just a way for you to move on? Is there something else you want to do? Somewhere else you want to be?" Ianto challenged Jack.

"No!"

"Sure about that? Has your 'doctor' made another offer?"

"No! I just don't know ..."

"Well, what is it?"

"I've been doing this for so long and what difference has it made? We've still got Weevils on the streets. Any alien technology we find ends up being locked away, its benefits unknown to anyone outside Torchwood. We're never going to be ready because every time I get a team together that's any good it's torn apart. Why should I ask you to put your lives on the line? What right have I got to do that?" Jack sounded depressed and demoralised, unlike his normal self.

"You keep telling me '_'_the 21st century is when it all changes'. So sometime soon, something is going to happen. Seems a bit odd for you to want to quit now, just when you're going to be needed most. I've given four years of my life to Torchwood, here and in London, and I think it's time well spent. I know you've been here longer than that; how can you even think about throwing it all away?"

A pause.

"109."

"What?"

"109 years, almost to the day."

"109 years? What are you talking about?"

"That's how long I've been here. I started working for Torchwood in 1899."

Ianto was astounded but did his best not to show it. "Then a year isn't going to make much difference, is it? Make it to your 110th and I'll get you a gold watch."

"One more year. That's a long time."

"To me, maybe. For someone who's going to live forever it's a drop in the ocean. Twelve months, Jack, that's all we're talking about. If you really want out, then use the time to train Gwen and me so we can take over."

"You'd stay?"

"I told you, I believe what we do here is important. I don't intend to run away when it gets tough."

"I suppose I could give you one year," Jack agreed reluctantly.

* * *

_I wrote this a long time ago and have been fiddling with it ever since. I am posting now, before it gets overtaken by series 3! I'd be interested to know what you think of it._


	2. 2009

**Conversations**

**2009**

"I'm glad that's over!" said Jack, hanging up his coat.

"I thought it was a good evening." Ianto sat on the visitor's chair. "And I was pleased to see you behaved yourself for once."

Jack groaned. "I think Dave and Beverley made enough of a spectacle of themselves without the rest of us joining in. Did you see them? I'm all for freedom of expression, but while we were eating?!"

"They're young and think they're in love. Actually, it rather reminded me of when Gwen had her affair with Owen. Those searching looks and pained expressions. I doubt this little fling will last much longer."

"And then we'll have them looking daggers at one another and refusing to work together."

Ianto looked thoughtful. "You could send one of them to Glasgow, to help Archie. He's been asking for long enough and he needs back-up. He had a tough time on his own with the Daleks."

"Nice one, Ianto." He reached for the whisky decanter and poured small measures for them both. "Here, let's have a drink."

"To Gwen and Rhys and the baby." Ianto raised his glass.

"Hold on, it's only a bump right now. Another three months to go yet."

"What do you think it'll be? Girl or boy?"

"Weevil more like."

Ianto laughed. "Jack! You promised to be good."

"When did I do that? Must have been after some seriously good sex for me to be quite that agreeable." He was rewarded when a blush crept over Ianto's face.

"Have you anyone in mind to replace Gwen?" Ianto changed the subject.

"Martha said there was a lad in UNIT, can't remember his name, that might be suitable. Apparently he doesn't respond well to discipline, always breaking the rules, but is still the top guy in his platoon. Respected by his team too, a good leader. Sounds our sort of guy. I'll take a look at him soon and see how he checks out."

"Sounds a possible. You'll probably want to hold on to Beverley here. She's got good people skills and we'll need them now Gwen's gone. Send Dave to Glasgow."

"Yeah."

Ianto pulled a box from his pocket and placed it on the desk. "I promised you this."

Jack looked at the box. "A present? What for?"

"An anniversary."

Jack frowned, then reached for the box and opened it. Inside was an antique gold watch – a hunter – and chain. Jack lifted it from the box and looked at it more closely.

"Look inside the case." Ianto was smiling.

Jack opened the watch cover and read the inscription: _110 not out_. He laughed gleefully and threw his arms round Ianto, kissing him soundly

"Are you going to make it to the 120th?"

"Yes and you know it. Last year was hard, what with our losses and then the Daleks, but somehow we got through it."

"Happy Anniversary, Jack."

* * *

_There is more. I'll probably post one a day._


	3. 2013

_Four years later ..._

* * *

**Conversations**

**2013**

"Jack, it's bad enough you're not going. You've got to tell them at least." Ianto was standing stiffly in the office doorway.

"No-one will miss me. They'll have a house full of people."

"I didn't say they'd miss you. They probably only asked you out of courtesy. Just pick up the 'phone and politely decline."

"You can tell them. No doubt you'll be there. With Jenny." He looked up accusingly.

"Is that's what's put the bug up your arse? That I'll be going with Jenny?" Ianto took a step into the room. "I went to the christenings of their other two children alone, Jack, because you didn't want to go. This time I want Gwen and Rhys to see that I have someone who is willing to support me. Someone that doesn't run a mile from every social occasion he's ever been invited to."

"Then go, take sweet little Jenny, and play happy families. I don't do that."

"No, you're too busy doing Annabelle!"

Jack look defiant. "What if I am?"

"Nothing, Jack, absolutely nothing. You never made a commitment to me and I never asked you for one. If you want to screw Annabelle, go ahead. She's not the first and she won't be the last. But do not presume to comment on my relationship with Jenny. Do you understand that?!"

Jack nodded curtly.

"Good," said Ianto. "Now call Gwen." He turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *


	4. 2014

_The following year …_

* * *

**Conversations**

**2014**

"Here are my keys and swipe cards. All the passwords will need changing, here's a list of the current ones. I don't think there's anything else."

"You can still change your mind."

"I'm leaving, Jack. I can't work for Torchwood when I have a wife and son. It's not fair to them."

"I'll miss you." Jack was close to tears.

"And I'll miss you." Ianto swallowed hard, fighting back tears himself.

Silence.

"Right. Goodbye, Jack. Look after yourself." Ianto held out his hand.

"Goodbye." Jack pulled Ianto into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

***

_Bute Park, Cardiff, two months later_

"Ianto." Jack was standing at the end of the park bench.

"Jack! You frightened the life out of me!"

"Sorry." Jack sat next to Ianto and looked into the push-chair. "How's Davey?"

"Growing. He's six months now and starting to sit up."

"He looks like you. Same smile." Jack stroked a finger against the baby's cheek.

"Jenny's well, too. Though I notice you didn't ask."

"Good."

Silence.

"What is it about her, Jack? You've never liked her. Since the moment I met her you've ignored or belittled her. What has she ever done to you?"

Jack waited a long time before replying. "She took you away."

"You didn't want me, remember?" He paused. "How is Annabelle, anyway?"

"Gone."

They sat in silence for a while then Jack spoke. "There's lots of Weevil activity at the moment. Gangs of them are coming up onto the streets. It's more difficult to subdue them."

"Nasty. Any idea what's caused it?" Despite having left Torchwood, Ianto found he was interested in this change of behaviour.

"Not yet. We're working on it but in the meantime I'd advise you to keep off the streets at night."

"We don't go out much now. Reliable babysitters are hard to find."

Jack nodded but said nothing. He picked up a rattle and waved in front of the baby who smiled and reached a hand to grab the highly-coloured toy.

"Was there anything else? I need to get Davey home soon."

"Would it be okay, just once in a while, if we could meet? Just to talk, nothing more. I don't want to disrupt your life or anything. It's just – I miss our chats – late at night – over coffee." Jack sighed. "There's really so few people left who I can talk to."

Ianto considered this request for a long time. "All right. But call my mobile, no need to upset Jenny."

"Sure, thanks. You have a good life, Ianto, don't mess it up." He stood and strode away.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews, more chapters coming soon._


	5. 2016

_Two years later …_

* * *

**Conversations**

**2016 – Ianto's home**

"Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Just drink it."

Ianto absently sipped from the glass: brandy. "I still can't believe it. Maybe it's a mistake, maybe it was someone else ..."

"No, it's not a mistake. I'm sorry, Ianto. She's dead. You saw her, remember? Gwen took you to identify the ... her. It was definitely Jenny."

"I remember. She looked like she was sleeping. Why did she have to die?" Ianto's voice was husky from weeping.

"It was an accident. Just bad luck that she was in the way of the lorry when the tyre burst. The driver did his best, he just couldn't stop in time. She pushed Davey out of the way but couldn't save herself." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You never liked Jenny. Don't tell me you're sorry when you're not!"

"You're right, I didn't like her much. But that doesn't mean I wanted her dead."

"I'm always going to be alone." Ianto was bitter and wanted to hurt others as much as he himself was hurting. "All the people I love die, or else – like you – they don't want me!"

Jack to a deep breath. "You are not alone. You have Davey. And I did – do - want you."

"Oh yeah, you wanted me so much you dumped me for Annabelle, remember!? You were shagging her and me at the same time. How do you think that felt!? Was it any surprise I found someone else, someone who loved only me? At least Jenny was taken away from me, she didn't just walk out like Annabelle did to you!"

Jack was icily calm. "I don't want to talk about this."

"She left you. Bet that was a blow to your pride."

"She did not walk out, she died. Annabelle died."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you care? If I didn't like Jenny, you sure didn't like Annabelle."

"Jack, tell me."

"She was attacked by some Weevils, back when they were running round in gangs."

"You told me she was gone."

"She has gone. Like all the people I've loved."

The two sat in silence for a long time.

"It hurts so much."

"I know."

In mutual grief, they clung to one another through the long night.

* * *


	6. 2024

_Six years later …_

* * *

**Conversations**

**2024**

"Davey's 10 years old tomorrow. I can't believe it. Time goes by so fast."

"Make the most of it, treat every moment as special. Take it from one who knows, life is nothing if you don't enjoy the special times."

Ianto sighed. "It makes me feel so old, he'll be off to secondary school soon. And Jenny didn't get to see him start school."

"Here, you need a hug." Jack pulled Ianto into an embrace. "The one thing I have learned, had to really, is that you can't wish people back. They've gone. Just remember them and move on."

"Not easy to do." Ianto smiled slightly and disengaged himself from Jack.

"No, it's not. And it doesn't get easier with practice."

"It's helped, coming back here to work. That other office was so unhelpful when I needed time off when Davey got sick that time. Now I can look after him and do something worthwhile. I don't have time to get bored."

"I'm glad to have you back. We need someone here in the Hub to do all the things you do. It never worked right when you were away. We couldn't find anything in the archives and the coffee was undrinkable!" Jack hesitated then continued. "There's another reason I'm glad you're back. Something I haven't told the others yet. It's starting."

"What's starting?"

"What we've been waiting for. This team, this is the one that's going have to be ready because next year … it all happens."

"Are you sure? What exactly will it be?" Ianto was apprehensive.

"Oh, I'm sure. It's a peaceful First Contact. Well, peaceful if I can keep UNIT on a leash and the politicians don't screw it up."

"With aliens?"

"No, the Tooth Fairy!! Of course, aliens. The first formal approach by another sentient species. It is going to be SO exciting!"

"I don't think I'd call it exciting."

"You are such a pessimist. Go home, you have a birthday party to organise."

* * *


	7. 2027

_Three years have passed ..._

* * *

**Conversations**

**2027**

"How about a train set. I saw one in that shop in the High Street. It had points and a shunting yard and loads of trains."

"He's eighteen, Jack, not eight. He's into booze, sex and bikes – in no particular order."

"Is it really that long since Gwen left? Eighteen years." Jack sighed. "Then what do I get him?"

"I suggest you give him – and his name is Dai – some cash and let him spend it on something wholly inappropriate." Ianto paused, "And if that's settled, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I've had an offer, a job offer."

"You already have a job."

"I know, but this one is special. And it links in to what we've been doing these last two years."

"I'm not letting you go."

"At least hear me out, Jack."

"The answer will still be no."

Ianto pressed on, ignoring Jack's glower. "I've been asked to join the Forward Planning Team for the Dunussion Leader's visit next year. Now responsibility has been given to the United Nations' Dunussion and External Relations Department it wants to make sure the Leader's visit goes off without a hitch. With our experience of dealing with them it makes sense that someone from Torchwood be on the Team."

"Then they should have approached me and asked for a representative." Jack was irritated. "These people! If it hadn't have been for Torchwood the whole First Contact would have been a fiasco. We'd have been at war with the Dunussions not talking about setting up trade and diplomatic links! And why did they ask you? Steve has had much more contact with Denji."

"Steve's not an administrator. He needs to continue being the ambassador's contact not sitting in meetings arguing protocol. I was asked informally and said I'd approach you first. If you agree, then a formal request will be made."

"You make it sound like you'd be leaving but if it's only going to meetings you can carry on here."

"No, I can't. There is so much to be organised it's going to be a full-time job, and anyway it'll be in America. But I'll only be there for a year or so, until the visit is over. Then I'll come back."

"A year or so?"

"Yes. I think Davey'd enjoy a year in another country."

"You want to do it." Jack stated rather than asked.

"Yes, I do. I want to be involved in this. It's huge, Jack. For me, you, Torchwood, the country and the world."

"Okay." He sighed. "I never could say no to you when you really wanted something. Tell them they can have you. But only for a year! This place will be bedlam without you."

"Thank you, Jack." Ianto smiled. "You'll come and visit us, in America?"

"If I can but it'll be busy here now the Dunussions have spread the word about Earth."

"And you love it." Ianto paused. "I'm so proud of what you've achieved this past couple of years. The way you prepared everyone. You were so patient and diplomatic; I saw a whole new Jack Harkness, one I never dreamt existed! When you addressed the UN it was amazing, they just hung on your every word. And seeing you in the welcoming party when Denji, our very own alien ambassador, arrived ... I can't describe it. You deserve all the honours going. I never thought that getting a job here would mean I would be involved in all this."

Jack was embarrassed by Ianto's praise and changed the subject. "I recall that at the time you joined Torchwood all you wanted was my basement."

"Oh, Lisa. Life would have been very different if we'd not been caught up in Canary Wharf."

"It should have been different if you'd had Jenny to help raise your son." Jack paused. "I was a selfish prick back when you met her. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It just wasn't to be. If I'm brutally honest, and with hindsight, I know that I only married Jenny because you were besotted with Annabelle. Seeing you with her hurt. Hurt a lot. I couldn't ignore her like I had the others. I suppose I wanted to see how it would feel to have a 'normal' relationship, to have a proper partner and it was good while it lasted. Plus I have a wonderful son as a result."

"He's a lovely kid."

"He is. He looks up to you, Jack, and I'm happy you've been the one to help me raise him. And now I have a new job to look forward to and I have you. Even though you drive me mad most of the time I have to admit you've made me happy."

"I love you too, Jones Ianto Jones."

* * *


	8. 2033

_Six years later …_

* * *

**Conversations**

**2033 – a church in Cardiff**

"Who's that again?"

"Tamzin, Dai's wife." Ianto looked at Jack. "Dai is Gwen and Rhys' eldest, your godson. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. And what are the other kids called?"

"Maggie, she's 22 now and a policewoman. And the youngest is Gareth, my godson. He's 20. He's training to be a doctor. "

"Good looking boy."

"Keep your hands off, Jack. Gwen's kids are out of bounds!"

"Of course. As if I would!" Jack looked anything but innocent.

"Stop fiddling with your jacket."

"I hate modern clothes. Why couldn't I wear my normal stuff?"

"You do not attend a church blessing dressed like an extra from _Dad's Army_."

"I was in the RAF, not the Army," said Jack huffily.

"Same difference. Anyway, you look good in a suit. Very good."

"How good?" A hand strayed to Ianto's thigh.

"Not in church."

Ianto rose with the rest of the congregation and pulled Jack to his feet. Gwen and Rhys were making their way down the aisle after the blessing on their 25th wedding anniversary.

"At least they get to remember this one."

Ianto chuckled. "It's not over yet."

* * *

_Many thanks for the support and reviews. Next chapter coming tomorrow._


	9. 2038

_Another five years has elapsed .._

* * *

**Conversations**

**2038 **

"Here, drink this." Ianto handed over a mug of coffee.

"How are the others?"

"Claire is in post-op; the doctors say she'll recover. Hans has lost a leg; it was too badly crushed to be saved. Dylan and Surinder are dead. Kay is still out there, tracking the Lollu."

"What a mess." Jack put his head in his hands. "I should be out there with Kay." He made to push himself up from his chair.

"Sit down. There's time enough for that, I didn't drag you back here for nothing. We have to work out why that transmitter exploded. They never have before and no-one's risking their arses out there until we have some answers."

"It's not a transmitter, not like the ones we've seen before anyway. Surinder ...," Jack paused, gulped and continued, "... Surinder said that it was reacting to the rain. I think it explodes if it gets wet."

"Great, I'll break out the umbrellas!"

"Last thing I remember, before waking up here, is the building collapsing."

"You were all caught by the blast. Claire was thrown onto railings, that's how her liver was damaged. Hans was further away from the blast and was only partly buried. You were buried with the rest of them. Kay was still in the SUV and called me."

"And I got here how?"

"I dug you out. Kay and the rescue services were more concerned with the living so it was left to me to get you out. You are going to have to tell your team that you can't die! Kay didn't know he had to rescue you. You could have been buried alive. And I won't go through that, not again!" Ianto was shaking with shock and anger.

Jack rose and hugged Ianto close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know you find it hard when I die."

"Hard? Hard!? You have no idea, Jack, no idea at all."

"How long was I out?"

"Is that all you have to say?! Do you know how many this makes? How many times I've seen you die in the past 30 years? 563. That's right 563 times I've waited by your dead body wondering if this time you really are dead! I've seen you shot, stabbed, drowned, buried and burnt and God know what else! It breaks my heart every time!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Ianto."

"Nor do I, so just hold me."

"I already am."

"So you are." Ianto relaxed into Jack's embrace.

"Would a kiss help?"

Ianto smiled wanly. "Your answer to everything, a kiss. Ahh, why not?" They kissed deeply.

"I need to get back to Kay," said Jack. "It'd help to have you along, but if you'd rather not, just say."

"Of course I'll come. Don't I always."

* * *


	10. 2044

_Six years later .._

* * *

**Conversations**

**2044 **

"To Davey." Jack raised his glass.

"Thirty years old and married with two kids, it hardly seems possible."

"You're right, it doesn't. How can you be a grandfather?"

Ianto smiled. "The world has changed so much in his lifetime. Now we're looking to other planets, other species. It's made our human differences seem so petty. There are so many opportunities out there."

"And dangers. Don't be too quick to trust every species that comes to visit. There are a few out there that I hope never look in our direction."

"Worse than Daleks? Cybermen? Sontarans? And all the others."

"Much worse."

"Do you ever think of how things might have turned out if they – Jenny and Annabelle – had lived? What they would have made of this new world of ours?" Ianto smiled wistfully.

"No. Because then I'd have to think about all the others I've known – loved – and how it would have been with them. That would be too much."

"I wish you'd tell me about them all, share some of those feelings." Ianto reached a hand to touch Jack's arm.

"No, you don't. You really don't."

"Sometimes I wonder, even after all these years, if I know you at all."

"You know me better than anyone else ever has."

"And for longer?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Yeah, quite possibly. What is it now, 38 years? That's a long time for me to be close to anyone."

"It's a long time for me too." A pause. "Jack, I've decided I want to retire. I've been with Torchwood longer than anyone else, excluding you for obvious reasons. It's time to quit."

"No, no, no. Ianto, I need you here. You're fit and ... and ... and how would we cope without your coffee ... and, umm, ... and there's the archives ..." Jack was babbling.

"I've thought about this for a long time and now's the time to go. Simone is more than ready to take over. I am still reasonably fit, yes, but the stairs in this place and the damp are getting to me. You'll manage perfectly well without me here."

"No. No, I won't. You're my rock, Ianto, my anchor, my talisman. I can't talk to those kids like I talk to you."

"You can still talk to me. We do live together or had you forgotten? I'll expect you to make a special effort to get home at a sensible hour so we can talk, eat a meal together and enjoy some mind-blowing sex. Though not necessarily in that order." Ianto smiled.

A long pause.

"If you really want this, then okay. You've earned it. What will you do with your time?"

"Oh, there's lots of things. I want to get to know my grandchildren and to read and to travel. I want to see all those places round the world that we've talked about before they change forever. And maybe I'll even get to visit one of these other planets I've heard so much about."

Jack looked off into the distance. "I've lost so many of you over the years. You join up, enthusiastic and idealistic, then you either burn out or die. Either way, I'm left to re-build a team and carry on."

"The cup is always half empty with you, Jack Harkness. Everyone who's worked here has said that this is the best job they've ever had. They know the risks and they're more than willing to take them. You inspired them all, Jack, though I sometimes wonder how! Anyway, stop wallowing in self-pity."

"Easy to say. I just wonder, sometimes, when I'm here alone, if it's all been worth it."

"It has. We're here, almost at the middle of the 21st century, having met aliens in peace and finding out more about the universe. And it's all thanks to you."

* * *


	11. 2049

_Five years have gone by …_

* * *

**Conversations**

**2049**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Jack Harkness, I am not making coffee for you. Not after you ducked out of attending today. I'd like a whisky, a large one." Ianto sat down and waited for his drink.

"How was the funeral?"

"Not too bad. Gwen bore up well and she had all the children there. Even Maggie made it back from Australia." He sipped his drink. "Makes you realise that we're - well, not you, of course – the rest of us, we're all growing older. Rhys was just 72, only six years older than me. I had no idea he had heart trouble."

"Don't. I don't want to think about it."

Ianto smiled. "Jack, for someone who has died as many times as you have you are strangely reluctant to talk about it."

"Not death as a topic, just yours."

"It'll happen sometime but not for a while yet I hope. If you want to talk about happier things, tell me about Rift activity and Weevils and alien visitors."

"Hardly happier." Jack smiled, refilling their glasses. "However, its quiet right now which means we all get to have a bit of a break. It's a good team too, so I've given them some time off. That's why there's no-one else here – and why I have no coffee."

"Make it yourself."

"You are a hard man, Ianto Jones."

"I have finally learnt how to say 'no' to you. Took me long enough." He took a long thin box from his pocket and put on the desk. "Time for another one of these."

Jack opened the box and lifted out an RAF World War II issue wristwatch. He flipped it over and, as he had expected, there was the inscription on the back: _'150 not out'_. He felt tears welling up in his eyes: he had received a watch every ten years.

"It's perfect, thank you. Where on earth did you get it?"

"I have my sources."

"I wish I had something for you."

"You could take me on a trip down memory lane."

"What do you mean?"

"You said there was no-one here and that the Rift is quiet. Do you still have a bed down there?" He gestured towards the hatch in the corner of the room.

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah. Not sure when I last changed the sheets though."

"Let's fuck."

"Great idea." He rose and took Ianto's hand, pulling him into an embrace. They kissed long and hard.

They moved to the top of the ladder and Jack swung lithely down. Ianto sighed and made a more cautious descent.

* * *


	12. 2050

_The following year …_

* * *

**Conversations**

**2050 – a hospital in Cardiff**

"Is it okay to come in?"

"Yes. The family are taking a break. I said I'd stay with her." Ianto sat at Gwen's bedside, holding her hand. "I'm surprised to see you."

"I wanted to be here. You shouldn't always do these things on your own. Any change?"

"No. It's just a matter of time – hours probably."

"She looks peaceful." Jack moved forward, placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"That's the drugs. She's not conscious much now."

"When did her hair go grey?"

"About the same time I lost mine." Ianto ran a hand over his bald pate ruefully.

"So you have. Hadn't noticed 'til you said."

"Liar."

Jack leaned forward conspiratorially. "I've made a decision."

"You've made lots. What's this one?"

"I'm taking a sabbatical, leaving Torchwood in Marta's capable hands. She's been itching to take over so I'm going to let her. She'll soon find out it's not as easy as she thinks."

Ianto was shocked. "You've never taken more than a few days off before. Or is this some trick? You want Marta to get into a mess and beg you to come back?"

"No trick. I'm going to be free of Torchwood."

"And what are you going to do with yourself?"

"Whatever you want. "

"What?"

Jack sat on Gwen's bed. "That's why I'm taking the time off, to spend it with you. When you retired you said you'd travel but you never have and I know why. You don't want to go alone or, more probably, don't want to leave me alone. So, I thought we'd start with the Northern Lights then some snorkelling off the Great Barrier Reef before walking the Great Wall of China followed by ... anything else you want. I've got plenty of money – never did spend the salary they insisted on giving me – so it's luxury all the way." He finally looked at Ianto. "What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say. Why now?"

"Because I want to be with you. I know how much you've put up with from me: my absences, my affairs. Through it all, you were always there for me and I was never there for you. You gave up so much to stay around me and I was selfish enough to just accept it. But now, seeing Gwen like this and knowing that eventually I'm going to lose you too, well, it's time I grew up. I've never thanked you, never appreciated you as I should have. So, I want to do something for you, Ianto, before it's too late. I'm yours, from now and for as long as you'll have me. Let's have some fun doing things together for a change."

"I'd like that." Ianto's voice was muffled by unshed tears. "I'd like that very much. But, just how long is this sabbatical? We'll need a good few months if we're going to do all you've said."

"It'll last as long as I like. I'm talking years and years and years. I have time to spare and I am going to spend some of it with you, while I still can."

Ianto could not speak, he just grasped Jack's hand and smiled and smiled and smiled.

* * *


	13. 2055

_Five years later ..._

* * *

**Conversations**

**2055 – a garden**

"Pinch me."

"Why?"

"I can't believe I'm really here, Jack."

"Believe it. After three years of wheedling, I finally managed to arrange it."

"How did you? I mean, no one's been here before, not ordinary people."

"Who says you're ordinary!? You are the most extraordinary person I've ever met."

"You know what I mean. Only diplomats have been here so far and only a handful of them."

Jack beamed, delighted with the success of his surprise trip. "I pulled a few strings, called in a few favours, made a few threats. They owed me."

"But even so ... to be here." Ianto was wide-eyed and amazed at everything he saw around him.

"You did say you wanted to visit other planets."

"I never dreamed I would! To be here, on Dunussia, it's fantastic. Thank you so much." Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack.

"I don't know about fantastic. It's a bit provincial actually, there are much better planets around. I mean, there's Kiskergarde with its crystal waterfalls and Cimbor. Or Sansunlla, wow, what those women can do!!"

"You've really seen those places? Or are you making them up?"

"They're real. Ask Denji tonight, he'll tell you."

"Your life must have been fascinating, Jack. Why did you decide to help Earth? You've never told me. Even now, there's so much I don't know about you."

"Do you really want to know?" Jack was serious.

"Yes. Everything."

"Okay. Well, as you know, it all started in the 51st century on the Boeshane Peninsula ..."

Ianto sat, bathed in the green light of the Denussian suns, enthralled as Jack, finally, told him his entire life story including how it had felt to live through nearly two centuries of Earth's history.

* * *

_Last chapter tomorrow ... get the hankies ready._


	14. 2059

_Four years later ... _

* * *

**Conversations**

**2059 – Ianto and Jack's home**

"Any more?"

"No, thanks." Ianto's voice was faint, his breathing laboured.

"A drink then?"

Ianto took a sip of the proffered water. "Who were you talking to just now?"

"Greg. He's recruiting again, building up the team. He wants to bring Rob Williams in, Gwen's grandson, wanted to know what I thought of the idea."

"He'd be excellent. He's a good lad. And you'll be able to look after him, like you did with Gwen and me."

"It'll be Greg doing to the looking after. He's heading up Torchwood, remember?"

"I'm not senile, Jack, just dying. And when I have, you must go back to work."

"You are not dying!" Jack protested.

"Yes, I am. I am so tired. I just want it to end now."

A pause. "You mean that?"

"Yes, I do." He moved his hand to grasp weakly at Jack's strong one. "But I need to know you'll be all right so I want you to promise me you'll go back to work. You'll be needed."

A pause. "Okay, I promise."

"Is there anything good going to happen? Any more alien contacts?"

"A few. There'll be a really big one in ten years."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's all history to me. I know how it's all supposed to happen."

"Ah yes, I remember, you told me." Ianto smiled. "I'll always remember that trip to Dunussia. I was so privileged to visit it."

"It took a lot out of you. Maybe we shouldn't have gone. You'd have been stronger now, beaten this thing."

"I doubt it would have made a bit of difference. And even if it did, I would still have gone." Ianto paused to catch his breath. "Now, before I forget. There's something for you in the top drawer of the bureau. Go on, get it."

Jack went to the drawer and found a box with his name on it. He took it back to the bedside and opened it. Inside was a solar powered chronometer with a laser holographic display. Emblazoned on it was: _'160 not out'._

"How did you get this?"

"Davey. He's agreed to get the next one too and the ones after that. Keep an eye on him for me, Jack. I know he's grown up and a father himself but I still worry about him."

Jack was weeping, quietly. "I will."

"Thank you. At least I know you'll be around to look out for him and for the grandchildren."

"Oh yeah, I'll be here." Jack's tone was bitter.

"I used to envy you. Seeing you fit and active these past years when I was slowly falling to bits. But now, with so little time left to me, I understand how you must feel. We all need release." Ianto paused, gathering his fading strength. "But I have this feeling, that there is something out there – heaven or whatever – and that one day you'll join me there."

"I'd love that to be true."

"I'm so grateful, Jack, for these last years. We saw a lot together and I think I finally got to know you. You really are a remarkable man and I was lucky to meet you."

"I was the lucky one."

"But in all these years, there's one thing you've still not told me. What's your real name?"

Jack leant forward and whispered the answer into Ianto's ear.

"Really? No wonder you changed it."

Ianto closed his eyes and never opened them again. Jack wept for a long time.

* * *

_And that's the end. Thanks for your support and for the reviews._


End file.
